


Melted Fire (#250 Scream)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Candles, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby doesn’t hesitate to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Fire (#250 Scream)

Colby screamed without hesitation knowing the gag that filled his mouth would catch the sound.

As the sharp pain subsided into a slow burn he sucked in long, deep breaths through his nose. The smell of flame and wax filled the room.

He felt Charlie’s fingers slide along his freshly shaved balls. He wanted to close his legs but the spreader bar made that impossible.

Then another scream crawled up from someplace deep in his chest as hot wax splashed across the tip of his still hard cock.

He heard Charlie chuckle and knew his night was far from done.


End file.
